Many common PV converters may have challenges to meet cost and reliability challenges. Such challenges need to be viewed from the perspective of generating their electricity savings for payback of initial investment over longer periods. The present invention provides systems that may in some embodiments address cost and reliability goals for many PV systems.
At the current time the use of PV (photovoltaic) panels to generate electricity may be in a period of rapid growth. The cost of solar power may even be decreasing and many factors appear to limit the growth of non-renewable energy sources. Today there are both large scale systems and small scale systems being deployed. In a typical system, many PV panels may be connected to a grid-tied converter or inverter which may take the power from the PV panels, perhaps at or near their maximum power points, and may then transforms it to AC power suitable to back-feeding the grid or other electrical power network.